Mis historias de autobus
by bellsblommb
Summary: Alice es la unica testigo de un accidente, ella debera narrar lo que vio en ese autobus, aunque eso sea contar la vida de personas que no conoce. Un fic de Alice, por que es encantadora y se lo merece. One shot. Ojala les guste.


Mis historias de autobús

En el hospital me atendieron mejor de lo que esperaba, vendaron mi brazo y revisaron que los golpes en mi cabeza no fueran peligrosos. Después, el agente de la policía comenzó a interrogar a todos los implicados en el accidente. Resultaba que el hombre que chocó con nuestro autobús era un fugitivo de la ley y la policía intentaba atraparlo desde hace mucho. Ninguno de los pasajeros logró satisfacer al jefe Swan con sus testimonios, de modo que fue mi turno de hablar.

-Señorita…-

-Alice, Alice Brandon-dije

-Señorita Brandon, necesitamos tomar su declaración, esperamos que pueda decirnos todo lo que vio con lujo de detalles ya que ninguno de los pasajeros nos dijo algo en concreto. Nadie asegura haber visto al fugitivo- me dijo el policía

-Yo lo vi oficial, pero realmente quiere que le diga todo lo que vi en el transcurso del viaje o solo lo referente al fugitivo-

-Todo lo que haya visto en el viaje-dijo él

-De acuerdo, le relataré mi historia:

Mi amiga Rosalie y yo subimos al autobús por casualidad. Recién habíamos terminado un trabajo en casa de una amiga y decidimos tomar el mismo camión. Platicábamos de muchas cosas, pero principalmente, hablábamos de la escuela. Nuestro profesor de cálculo se estaba comportando de manera sádica con nosotros, debíamos entregar un proyecto bien elaborado y la verdad no podíamos hacer nada. Cuando el camión llegó al lugar donde ella vivía, se despidió de mí y se bajó del autobús. Me quede sola, rodeada de un sin fin de desconocidos. Yo era muy observadora, me fascinaba ver la vida de cualquier desconocido a mí alrededor y a los descubrimientos que hacia sobre ésta los llamaba "Historias". La primera historia será inolvidable para mí porque fue muy cómica (al menos a mi parecer), en realidad creo que la palabra "cómica" no la describe realmente. El personaje principal se merecía una gran lección y la recibió, lo cual fue muy gracioso para mí.

Eran dos chicas que subieron al autobús, la primera era una jovencita de unos quince años que llevaba el rostro tan rojo que por un momento la confundí con un tomate. La chica estaba avergonzada de que su hermana mayor, un espécimen de mujer, de ojos grandes e impresionantemente hermosos (en fin toda una belleza), estuviera coqueteando con medio mundo. A mi lado iba un muchacho que, para que negarlo, estaba guapísimo. Este chico, al ver a la hermana mayor de la chica, se quedó como un idiota y pude ver en sus ojos el deseo. ¡Maldito! Él solo quería un revolcón con esta chica y después salir corriendo. Esperé a que esta chica tuviera la decencia de sentirse ofendida, pero en realidad la muy zorra (y perdonen este horrendo adjetivo) comenzó a contonearse y a coquetearle más. La chica de quince años volvió a ruborizarse y mientras se sentaban, le dijo a su hermana:

-¡Podrías parar! ¡Estoy harta de que coquetees con todo el mundo! ¡Mis compañeros me llaman la hermana de la zorrita! ¡Destruyes mi reputación Jessica!-

Esas eran palabras muy fuertes y esperaba que Jessica le contestara con un insulto o al menos que se sintiera avergonzada pero no. La zorrita (vuelvan a disculparme por el adjetivo pero no tengo otra forma de llamarla) le dijo:

-Todos, incluyéndote Angie, son unos envidiosos, detestan que yo sea tan hermosa y pueda provocar las reacciones más inesperadas en los hombres, soy toda una diosa y no pueden soportarlo-

Casi me rio _¿Celos? ja ja, nadie envidiaría jamás la vida de una cualquiera como tú,_ pensé y al parecer su hermana pensó lo mismo por que puso una cara tan llena de exasperación, que cualquier persona podría haberla notado.

Durante los quince minutos en las que ambas estuvieron en el autobús, la zorrita se dedicó a coquetear con el chico que yo tenía a mi lado. Curiosamente, llegó el momento en el que las dos hermanas iban a bajarse del autobús; la chica de quince años bajó primero y cuando la zorrita se disponía a bajar, su falda se atoró con la puerta que se la arrancó de un solo tajo. La pobre mujer quedó en calzones enfrente de todos y todos los pasajeros no pudimos evitar reírnos, hasta el chico guapo se rió. La zorrita bajó del autobús muerta de la vergüenza y creo que eso le sirvió de lección para el resto de su vida. Les puedo asegurar que la mitad de los pasajeros recuerda perfectamente a la zorrita y… ¡Como olvidarla!

La segunda historia me parece más linda y tierna en varios aspectos. Después del incidente con la zorrita, varios pasajeros bajaron del autobús y otros subieron. Entre ellos, estaba un chico que parecía tener diecisiete años, se veía realmente tímido y no estaba tan mal. Se sentó y comenzó a leer un libro; me parecía extraño que algunas personas pudieran leer mientras iban en el autobús. Normalmente cuando yo hago eso me mareo constantemente pero… volvamos a la historia. Aproximadamente unos cinco minutos después subió al autobús una chica realmente bonita; era de ojos marrones (como chocolate) y de cabello castaño, el cual le llegaba a los hombros en forma de cascada, era realmente bonita. El chico levantó la mirada y cuando la vio, inmediatamente guardó su libro y se puso a mirar a los lados fingiendo que no la había visto. Esta chica lo vio y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras se acercaba a él. Cuando llegó a su lado, él le dijo:

-Hola Isabella-

-Edward, ya sabes que puedes llamarme Bella- dijo ella

-Lo que pasa es que tu nombre es muy bonito-

-Mis papás lo sacaron de un libro-

-Y… ¿Qué tal están las materias?-preguntó él

-Horrendas Edward, hay días en los que me pregunto cómo le haces para entenderle a todo- dijo Bella y Edward le contestó.

-Creo que es suerte, no lo sé-

-No te he visto en gimnasia-

-No he ido, lo que pasa es que no tengo condición para el ejercicio y el entrenador es realmente duro- dijo él

-Lo sé ¿No sabes lo que hizo la clase pasada?-

-Adivinare, los puso a correr ocho vueltas a la cancha de básquetbol-

-Si ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó ella

-Los vi, a pesar de que no entro a la clase puedo verlos en ella y a ti te observo todo el tiempo-

El chico dejó de hablar en ese momento y se puso colorado, colorado. Al parecer había hablado de más y la chica estaba casi tan ruborizada como él, pero después se tranquilizó y le preguntó.

-¿Y por qué me miras todo el tiempo? ¿Qué tengo de interesante?-

-Tu… eres…- Edward suspiro- eres… eres muy linda y no puedo evitarlo-

Creo que la pobre Bella no esperaba tal respuesta por que abrió la boca como si la hubieran golpeado en el estómago y lo miró preguntándole:

-¿Siempre eres tan directo?-

-No me gusta mentir- dijo Edward

-Ya me di cuenta, de modo que yo también seré directa, ¿Te gusto?-

El pobre Edward volvió a tomar tonalidades rojizas en su rostro mientras decía:

-Si-

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó ella con curiosidad

-Mucho- dijo el pobre Edward y Bella le dijo.

-Pues te tengo una buena y una mala noticia ¿Cuál quieres primero?-

- La mala-

-Tú y yo somos diferentes respecto a nuestra popularidad, de modo que no podemos andar- dijo ella. El rostro de Edward no mostro emoción alguna y Bella continuó- la buena noticia es que no me importa-

-¿Cómo?- dijo estupefacto Edward y ella ni siquiera lo dejo analizar lo que acababa de decir, sino que se le acercó y lo besó en la mejilla mientras le susurraba:

-Tú también me gustas mucho-

Decidí darles privacidad y miré a otro lado (de acuerdo, puede que haya visto un poco) ¡A quien engaño! Vi absolutamente todo. Ambos se dieron un bonito beso y no pude más que suspirar ante eso.

Ambos enamorados se bajaron del autobús, juntos y tomados de la mano, me sentí tan contenta al verlos alejarse, al parecer, ambos tenían un enorme futuro por delante.

Estaba a punto de buscar una tercera historia cuando vi un tráiler a nuestro lado, el conductor era un hombre corpulento y de cabello rubio. Primero se pasó un alto en frente de nosotros, me pareció tan extraño que decidí seguir mirando y después, sin darnos tiempo de protegernos, el hombre chocó su tráiler con el autobús. La mitad de los pasajeros resultó herida pero una mujer que llevaba un gran maletín, salió corriendo y el conductor del tráiler comenzó a perseguirla. Cuando la alcanzó, comenzó a gritarle:

-¡Maldita infeliz! ¡Como te atreviste a robarte mi dinero Victoria!-

-¡Es mío! ¡Yo trabajé mucho por el James!-

-¡Tú no sabes trabajar!-

La ambulancia y la policía comenzaron a llegar. Entonces, ambos salieron corriendo y escaparon antes de que ustedes pudieran verlos. Eso es todo lo que puedo declarar oficial.

El jefe Swan me miró y me agradeció la información que le había dado. Desde entonces mis padres tienen pavor de que yo viaje en los camiones y tratan de llevarme a cualquier parte en carro.

Cualquier persona en mi lugar estaría muy contenta, pero la verdad es que a mí me agradaba viajar en autobús. Enterarme de la vida de otras personas es interesante. Puedes llamarme chismosa si lo deseas, pero la verdad es que disfruto mucho cada una de las historias. Deseaba seguir viajando en autobús, deseaba conocer más, tenía curiosidad. Quería saber si la zorrita había cambiado, si Bella y Edward continuarían su relación y si el fugitivo y su mujer serian capturados algún día. Deseaba conocer más historias de autobús.


End file.
